Pamiętnik pani Hanki/58
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Wtorek Umyślnie wstałam bardzo wcześnie. Nie chciałam, by telefon odebrał Jacek. On ostatnimi czasy po prostu czatuje przy aparacie. Pan van Hobben zadzwonił przed dziesiątą. Okazało się, że na razie zamieszkał na trzecim piętrze, od dziś wieczór jednak obiecano mu pokój, o który mu chodzi. Ponieważ był bardzo piękny dzień, zaproponowałam mu spacer, na śmierć zapomniawszy o tym, że w razie spotkania miss Normann wszystkie nasze plany przez to mogły być pokrzyżowane. Na szczęście on o tym pamiętał. Ponieważ jednak warto było się rozmówić co do niektórych kwestii, obiecałam, że go o czwartej odwiedzę. Dzisiejszy dzień to istna góra zajęć. Nie wiem, jak to wszystko zdążę ułożyć i zmieścić. Przede wszystkim zadzwoniłam do Halszki. Jakby nigdy nic. Miałam zresztą wygodny pretekst, gdyż, jak wiedziałam, mąż jej poniósł jakieś straty w swym przedsiębiorstwie. Halszka była wręcz oczarowana. Powiedziałam jej, że się za nią stęskniłam i że zdziwiłam się jej nieobecnością na wczorajszym obiedzie u Kaziów. To była szpilka dobrze wymierzona. Halszka na głowie stawała, by dostać kiedy zaproszenie do nich. Taka z niej snobka. Zupełnie ją dobiłam natomiast mówiąc: – Ach, wyobraź sobie, moja droga, poznałam tam wczoraj tego pana Jurgusa. To bardzo interesujący człowiek. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, by jakiś mężczyzna, znając kogoś tylko z widzenia i z fotografii, mógł już być w nim aż tak zakochany. Powiadam ci, nie odstępował mnie ani na sekundę. Rozmawiałyśmy z pół godziny. Ona jest taka gadatliwa. W każdym bądź razie pójdę do nich na jutrzejszy fajf. Oczywiście spóźniłam się do van Hobbena. Na szczęście ani w hallu, ani w windzie nie spotkałam miss Normann. Jaki on zabawny! Na stole stała butelka madery i taca z ciastkami. W wazonach kwiaty. Uściskałabym go za tę naiwną romantyczność. W istocie ciastka przydały mi się bardzo, gdyż nie miałam czasu na zjedzenie obiadu. Musiałam zaś wciąż pamiętać, że na piątą zaprosiłam do siebie pana Jurgusa. Taki człowiek na pewno przychodzi punktualnie z wybiciem zegara. Van Hobben ma na imię Frod, Fred van Hobben. Freddie. Ładnie to brzmi. Ponieważ miał na ręku pierścionek, niewątpliwie pierścionek damski, zapytałam go, czy jest zaręczony. Żywo zaprzeczył: – Nie, proszę pani. To jest pierścionek po mojej matce. Bardzo kochałem moja matkę. A to jest jedyna po niej pamiątka. W jego głosie nie było szczególniejszego akcentu smutku, ale wyraz jego oczu świadczył, że każde wspomnienie o matce przeżywa z najgłębszym wzruszeniem. To bardzo ładne. Przekonałam się już, że ci mężczyźni, którzy otaczają szczególniejszym kultem swoje matki, są najlepszym gatunkiem mężczyzn. Tacy nie bywają ani gruboskórni, ani lekceważący w stosunku do kobiet. Mogą nawet być brusque po wierzchu, lecz wewnętrznie są delikatni i subtelni. Zdobywają się na wiele czułości, przywiązania, są zdolni do wielu poświęceń. Van Hobben na takiego mi właśnie wyglądał. Przez kilka minut mówiliśmy o jego matce. Okazało się, że umarła przed trzema laty. Ojca stracił już dawniej. Początkowo pomagała mu rodzina, później już musiał sam myśleć o sobie. W ciągu tej krótkiej rozmowy zawiązały się między nami nici prawdziwej przyjaźni. Jedyną niewygodą przestawania z tak młodym człowiekiem jest ta nieśmiałość, która cechuje wszystkich ludzi nie posiadających jeszcze dostatecznego doświadczenia. Każdemu z nich zdaje się, że jakakolwiek agresywność w stosunku do kobiety obrażałaby jej godność. Oczywiście mówię o agresywności utrzymanej w granicach dobrego wychowania. Hobben nie pozwolił sobie nie tylko na jakiś odważniejszy ruch, ale nawet nie zdobył się na słowa, które, jak widziałam, cisnęły mu się do ust. Ta narzucona sobie rezerwa sprawia jednak, że przestawanie z takim młodzieńcem ma swoisty charme. Stanowczo zrobiłam dobrze, nalegając, by został w Warszawie. Zapytałam go: – Ale ma pan oczywiście jakiś urlop. – Naturalnie, proszę pani. Latem spędzam zwykle beztroski miesiąc w Spaa, w Ostendzie lub Scheweningen. – Tak? – powiedziałam. – Bardzo więc możliwe, że się spotkamy. Ja również lubię lato spędzać nad Północnym Morzem. Spojrzał na mnie wymownie. – Byłoby to dla mnie więcej niż pomyślne zdarzenie. – Ach, niechże pan nie żartuje. – To pani żartuje, udając, że posądza mnie o nieszczerość. Przyglądałam mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie położyłam rękę na jego dłoni. – Owszem, wierzę, że mówi pan szczerze. Po chwili zaś dodałam: – I chcę wierzyć. Gdy podniósł moją rękę do ust, przesunęłam niby nieumyślnie palcami po jego wargach. – Już muszę iść – powiedziałam. – Oczekuję kogoś u siebie o piątej. Był tym zaskoczony. Najwidoczniej znacznie więcej sobie obiecywał po mojej wizycie. Nie dziwię mu się zresztą. Miałam prawdziwy beau jour i nie wyobrażam sobie żadnego mężczyzny, który w takiej sytuacji z lekkim sercem zgodziłby się na pożegnanie. Niestety, musiałam. – Całe szczęście, że zdążyłam wrócić do domu w niespełna pięć minut po piątej. Pan Jurgus był już oczywiście na miejscu. Bawiła go ciotka Magdalena, czym nie wydawał się specjalnie zachwycony. Gdy poszła, by wydać polecenia służbie (pan Jurgus prosił o whisky i wodę sodową), powiedział mi: – Od bardzo dawna chciałem panią poznać. – Ja również o panu słyszałam. – Nie wiem, co pani o mnie słyszała. Pragnąłbym natomiast, by pani wiedziała o mnie wszystko. – Tak trudno jest wiedzieć o kimś wszystko – zauważyłam. – Tak. Jeżeli ktoś robi tajemnice. Ja będę zupełnie szczery. Otóż, proszę pani, jak już mówiłem to pani wczoraj, wiele przeżyłem. Zjeździłem niemal cały świat. Wiele nauczyłem się i wiele zrozumiałem. I dlatego właśnie nie jestem szczęśliwy, chociaż dopiąłem tego celu, który sobie postawiłem. Przekonałem się, że ten cel był nic niewart. – Zaciekawia mnie pan. Do czegóż pan dążył? – Do majątku, proszę pani. Postanowiłem sobie, że będę milionerem. Urodzony i wychowany w nędzy, wyobraziłem sobie, że najwyższe szczęście daje pieniądz. Niech pani nie sądzi, bym był kiedykolwiek tak płytki, bym o pieniądzu myślał jako o samym bezpłodnym bogactwie. Nie traktowałem go również jako środka umożliwiającego beztroskie i luksusowe życie. Myślałem o nim jako o potędze, którą daje posiadaczowi. Marzyłem, a raczej źle mówię, bo marzyć nigdy nie umiałem, układałem sobie plany, że będę zakładał fabryki i przedsiębiorstwa, że stanę się duszą zorganizowanych rzesz ludzkich, którym wpajać będę moje pojmowanie świata, moje ideały i tak dalej. – To bardzo szczytne – powiedziałam. Skinął głową. – Tak sądzę. Tak sądziłem zawsze. I tak pewno będę myślał do końca życia. Otóż cel swój osiągnąłem. Dziś mam wiele milionów. Kieruję wieloma przedsiębiorstwami. Tysiące ludzi wychowuję według swoich przekonań. A jednak przekonałem się, że to nie jest szczęście. – I dlaczego? – zapytałam. Na jego wysokim czole zarysowały się głębokie pionowe bruzdy. – Widzi pani, dlatego że każdy mężczyzna, jak przypuszczam, ma w sobie dwóch ludzi: jeden to jest człowiek, drugi to jest mężczyzna. Nie umiem się wysławiać, nie mam żadnego wykształcenia, ale pani i tak mnie zrozumie. Otóż jako człowiek jestem szczęśliwy. Wiem, że pracuję z pożytkiem dla społeczeństwa, wiem, że przedstawiam mniejszą lub większą, ale na moje wymagania wystarczającą wartość, że otacza mnie uznanie i szacunek. Gdybym dziś umarł, żałowano by mnie jako uczciwego kontrahenta, jako sprawiedliwego pracodawcę, dobrego obywatela. Ale widzi pani, nikt by po mnie nie płakał. – Czy pan jest tego pewien? – Najzupełniej. Nikogo nie mam bliskiego. Jako człowiek prywatny jestem zupełnie sam. Jako mężczyzna jestem sam. Rozumie mnie pani? Nie mam żony, nie mam rodziny, nikogo. – Ach, mój Boże – zaprotestowałam. – Przecież nieposiadanie żony nie wyklucza jeszcze uczuć, które możemy żywić dla kogoś z nami nie związanego, uczuć, którymi ten ktoś nam odpowiada. – Rozumiem, co pani chce powiedzieć. Otóż ja się do takich rzeczy, proszę pani, nie nadaję. Nie umiem tego. Proszę mi darować brutalną szczerość. Ale nie chcę maskować się przed panią. Nigdy nie miałem kochanki. To znaczy nigdy nie miałem kobiety, którą łączyłby ze mną najmniejszy bodaj sentyment. Nie lubię półśrodków. Nie lubię komedii. Te kobiety, z którymi się stykałem, podobnie na tę rzecz patrzyły. Ja płaciłem, one brały pieniądze. – To straszne. Nie uwierzę, by to panu wystarczało. – Przez długie lata wierzyłem, że mi wystarcza. Ale... Urwał nagle, gdyż weszła ciotka Magdalena, a za nią Józef z tacą. Gdy Józef wyszedł, pan Jurgus zwrócił się do ciotki Magdaleny: – Bardzo szanowną panią dobrodziejkę przepraszam, ale właśnie mam tu z panią Renowicką ważną i zupełnie. prywatną rozmowę, którą muszę szybko skończyć, gdyż mój pociąg za godzinę odchodzi. Niech się pani łaskawie na mnie nie obraża za szczerość. W ciotkę jakby piorun strzelił. Poczerwieniała, rybim ruchem poruszyła kilka razy wargami, zerwała się z krzesła i mamrocząc jakieś słowa, których niepodobna było rozróżnić, wybiegła drobnym kroczkiem z pokoju. Gdyby ten człowiek wiedział, ile trudu mnie kosztowało powstrzymanie się od śmiechu. Jak żyję, jeszcze nie widziałam, by ktoś w taki sposób w obcym domu potrafił wykurzyć bądź co bądź starszą damę!... Zaczął mówić tak, jakby nic, ale to absolutnie nic ważnego nie zaszło: – Przekonałem się, że ten drugi Jurgus, że ten Jurgus prywatny, co siedzi we mnie zapomniany i zahukany przez pierwszego, też ma równe prawa i też domaga się swego szczęścia. – Przypuszczam, że nawet na nie zasługuje. Podniósł na mnie oczy i zapytał: – Czy pani mówi poważnie? – Ależ najzupełniej. – A dlaczego pani tak sądzi? – No, nie zamierzam panu robić komplementów, ale jest pan młody, dzielny... Powiedziałabym, bardzo męski. Zasługuje pan na osobiste szczęście. Nic nie odpowiedział. Zdawał się szukać słów, od których zacząć. Wewnętrznie wprost trzęsłam się z niecierpliwości, chociaż oczywiście domyślałam się, co mi chce powiedzieć. Wreszcie odezwał się: – Kiedyś zobaczyłem panią. Od tej chwili nie umiałem pani zapomnieć. Później u jednej z pani przyjaciółek przypadkiem zobaczyłem pani fotografię. Wiele razy przyjeżdżałem do Warszawy w nadziei, że uda mi się panią poznać. Nalał sobie do szklanki whisky i widocznie zapomniał o wodzie sodowej, gdyż przechylił szklankę jednym haustem. Pod drzwiami rozległo się skrzypnięcie. Byłam niemal pewna, że jeżeli ktoś nas podsłuchuje, to tylko ciotka Magdalena. Tym razem nie miałam czego ukrywać. Owszem. Niech posłyszy, niech wie, jakim się cieszę powodzeniem. Niech nawet powtórzy to, co usłyszała, Jackowi. Do pewnego stopnia było mi to nawet na rękę, toteż gdy pan Jurgus zapytał mnie, czy może mówić zupełnie swobodnie (widocznie do jego uszu też dotarł ten dźwięk od drzwi), zapewniłam go, że nikt nas nie słyszy. Zaczął mówić wolno, jakby każde słowo przychodziło mu z największym trudem: – Nie umiem tych rzeczy... Zdaję sobie sprawę z całej absurdalności mego zachowania się. Ale nie mam innego wyboru. Pani jest mężatką. To już jedno wystarczyłoby, by mi zamknąć usta. Ani przez chwilę nie chcę w oczach pani uchodzić za zarozumialca. Wolno mi przypuszczać, że jest pani z małżeństwa swego zadowolona, widzę zaledwie jedną szansę na tysiąc, że może być inaczej. Do śmierci nie darowałbym sobie jednak niesięgnięcia po tę jedną szansę. Ma się rozumieć, wszelkie porównania byłyby tu nonsensem. Myślę o porównaniach, jakie mogłaby pani przeprowadzać między swoim mężem a mną. W tych rzeczach nie może być porównań. Po prostu albo się coś przyjmuje, albo nie. Wszelkie argumenty i racje muszą tu milczeć... Podniósł na mnie oczy i po krótkiej pauzie rzekł dobitnie: – Czy godzi się pani zostać moją żoną? Powiedział to tonem tak suchym, że niemal ostrym. Mój Boże! Ileż dziewcząt, ile kobiet byłoby szczęśliwych, gdyby mogło usłyszeć podobne pytanie. Jestem przekonana, że niewiele znalazłoby się takich, które by odpowiedziały odmownie. Zapewne, gminne pochodzenie tego człowieka mogło doń zrażać. Jego nazwisko również nie należało do przyjemnych. Ale cóż to za wspaniały mężczyzna. Żonę swoją na pewno uczyniłby swoim bóstwem. Przez całe życie odczuwałaby wokół siebie tę jego bezpieczną siłę, mądrą, śmiałą i posłuszną. Posłuszną wyłącznie jej. Tak mało znałam go, lecz w tych rzeczach sam instynkt przemawia. Wiedziałam, że nie ma w nim nic banalnego, nic taniego, nic, co by nie było napełnione treścią. Jego charakter musi być taki jak jego bary i mięśnie... Powoli zapalił papierosa, a ja myślałam: „Czym jestem naprawdę? Ile jestem warta? Czy nie za mało szanuję siebie? Bo muszę przecież reprezentować jakieś istotne, jakieś głębokie walory, jeżeli z taką łatwością zdobywam uczucia takich mężczyzn. Takich jak on, jak Jacek, jak Romek czy Robert. Przecież ci ludzie nie pragnęliby mnie tak bardzo, gdyby im chodziło tylko o moją urodę. Niech mi tysiąc razy powtarzają zawistne przyjaciółki, że całe moje powodzenie opiera się wyłącznie na mojej urodzie – nie uwierzę im! Zgodzę się, jeżeli chodzi o istoty tak płytkie jak Toto. (Chociaż też niezupełnie! Toto również ocenia moje wartości wewnętrzne). Ale ci, ci mądrzy mężczyźni, oni dostrzegają zalety mojej duszy. I dlatego takim wzruszeniem mnie napełnia każdy hołd, taki jak ten”. Tak zamyśliłam się, że aż drgnęłam, gdy odezwał się znowu: – Podobno mężczyźni w takich wypadkach proszą o nieudzielanie od razu odpowiedzi. Ja jednak nie umiem i nie lubię się łudzić. Wolę najgorszą prawdę od najpiękniejszych mrzonek. A ponieważ wiem, że w podobnych sprawach albo od razu serce przemawia, albo nie przemówi już nigdy, więc proszę panią, by zechciała mi odpowiedzieć zaraz. I jak to było ładnie z jego strony, że niczego mi nie obiecywał, niczym nie starał się mnie zjednać, niczym pociągnąć ani nawet zachęcić. Całkiem po prostu przyszedł i zapytał, czy go chcę. Zapytał, chociaż sam rozumiał, że ma jedną szansę na tysiąc. Cóż mogłam począć?... Tak przykro mi było wydobyć z siebie odmowę. Zapłacić mu za jego uczucie chłodnym „nie”... Powiedziałam po chwili milczenia: – Mój drogi panie. Jestem naprawdę wzruszona... Gdybym wyznanie pańskie usłyszała wtedy, gdy jeszcze byłam wolna, kto wie, czy nie uważałabym tego za szczęście. W zupełności doceniam pana wartość. Muszę panu powiedzieć, że niewielu udało mi się w życiu spotkać ludzi, dla których tak wiele chciałabym żywić przyjaźni i szacunku... Zresztą pod każdym względem zasługuje pan na najlepszy los. Ja jednak mam męża. Mam męża, z którym wiążą mnie nie tylko przysięgi złożone przed ołtarzem, lecz i miłość, i przywiązanie... – Rozumiem – głos mu się załamał. – Jest pani szczęśliwa... Wiedziałem to zresztą... Potrząsnęłam przecząco głową i uśmiechnęłam się boleśnie: – Nie jest to równoznaczne z tym, co powiedziałam. Kochać kogoś i zachować dlań wierność, nie zawsze jest szczęściem. Podniósł na mnie zaniepokojony wzrok. Nie wymówił ani słowa, lecz wiedziałam, co myśli. Wiedziałam, co daje mi do zrozumienia: że w każdej chwili gotów jest stanąć w mojej obronie, przyjść mi z pomocą, zostać moim mężem, choćbym go nie kochała. Opanował się jednak, wstał i powiedział: – Przepraszam panią za to najście. Nigdy bym się na nie nie zdobył, gdyby nie konieczność wewnętrzna, która mnie do tego zmusiła... Zawahał się i dodał: – I dziękuję pani za szczerość. Dziękuje za to, że jest pani taką... jaką sobie panią wyobrażałem i jaką będę mógł... Nie dokończył. Ukłonił się nisko i niezgrabnie, ledwie dotknął ustami mojej ręki i wyszedł. Nacisnęłam dzwonek i słyszałam jeszcze, jak w przedpokoju Józef otwierał mu drzwi. Wieczorem przyniesiono mi ogromny kosz kwiatów bez żadnej kartki. Gdy już położyłam się do łóżka, nie mogłam czytać. Wreszcie rozpłakałam się. Jacek, który przyszedł powiedzieć mi dobranoc, zapytał, czy nie spotkało mnie coś przykrego. Jakże on nic o mnie nie wie! Jakże on mnie nie rozumie! Wydał mi się pospolity i słaby. Mam zupełnie rozstrojone nerwy. Z tego dnia wyniosłam jeden wielki pożytek: nieodwołalnie i ostatecznie postanowiłam zerwać z Totem. Niech go bierze miss Normann, Muszka lub pierwsza lepsza. Nic już to mnie nie obchodzi. Umyślnie piszę te słowa, by na papierze mieć swoją decyzję i by nie móc się cofnąć. Dziś triumfuję. Okazało się, że moja rewizja przeprowadzona została bez zarzutu. Pan van Hobben musiał mi to przyznać, gdyż sam w pokoju miss Normann nie znalazł absolutnie nic interesującego. Cały plon jego poszukiwań ograniczył się do wynotowania firm krawieckich, w których ubierała się w różnych miastach. Przyznałam oczywiście, że to jest pewien ślad, wyraziłam jednak wątpliwość, a pan Freddie nie mógł mi zaprzeczyć, że niewiele się to przyczyni do i tak bogatego zasobu informacji, jaki o niej zdołaliśmy zebrać. Na rewizję wystarczyło mu pół godziny. Dopilnował chwili, gdy miss Normann wyszła. Mógł jednak śmiało siedzieć w jej pokoju choćby i dwie godziny. Wiedziałam, gdzie ona jest. Nietrudno to zresztą było sprawdzić. Po prostu zadzwoniłam do lecznicy i zapytałam, czy już przyjechała do Tota taka pani z rudymi włosami. Gdy otrzymałam odpowiedź twierdzącą, pomimo wszystko zirytowałam się. Ta się zawzięła na niego. Na szczęście o żadnych karesach między nimi nie może być mowy ze względu na stan ręki Tota. By go ukarać, pojechałam do „Bristolu”, chociaż wcale nie miałam po co widzieć się z panem Fredem. Byłam nieco zdziwiona, gdy na moje pukanie długo nikt nie odpowiadał. Już myślałam, że go nie ma, gdy niespodziewanie otworzył drzwi. Wyglądał na z lekka zaaferowanego. Przez jedno mgnienie pomyślałam, że może jest u niego jakaś kobieta. Gdy jednak przyjął mnie radosnym uśmiechem i zaprosił do środka, podejrzenie to okazało się bezsensowne. Był sam. Starannie zamknął drzwi od korytarza i zapytał: – Czy wie pani, czym byłem zajęty? Głos jego brzmiał tajemniczo. Ponieważ wiedziałam jednak, że nic u miss Normann nie znalazł, byłam naprawdę zaintrygowana. – Zaraz pani pokażę – przymrużył oko z miną sztubaka, który właśnie szykuje jakąś dowcipną psotę. Znikł na chwilę w łazience i ukazał się z powrotem, trzymając w ręku jakieś patyki żelazne o bardzo skomplikowanych formach. – Cóż to jest? – zapytałam zdumiona. – To są świdry i rurki do zabezpieczenia ścianek otworu. – Boże, jakiego otworu?! Na to bez słowa odprowadził mnie ze środka pokoju i odsłonił dywan. Wówczas w samym centrum podłogi ujrzałam kupę wiórków i otwór objętości palca. Jeszcze nie mogłam się zorientować. – Po co pan zrobił tę dziurę? – Jak to po co?... Po to, by móc widzieć i słyszeć, co się dzieje w pokoju tej czcigodnej damy, która mieszka o piętro niżej. – Aha – zawołałam radośnie. – No, wie pan, ale to przecież genialne. Zaśmiał się. – Nie tak bardzo. Zawsze się to robi. – Zawsze?... Czytałam wprawdzie o tym nieraz w książkach, nigdy mi jednak do głowy nie przyszło, by i w życiu stosowano podobne rzeczy. Myślałam, że to tylko tak dawniej było. – Będzie tak zawsze – uśmiechnął się – póki ciekawość ludzka będzie istniała. Czy nie przeszkodzi pani, jeżeli się zabiorę do dalszej roboty? – Ależ proszę. To jest bardzo frapujące. – Przerwałem ją, gdy pani zapukała. A muszę się śpieszyć. Obawiam się bowiem, że miss Normann, czy jak się tam ona nazywa, niedługo wróci. Wówczas szmery, które się nie dają uniknąć przy borowaniu, mogą zwrócić jej uwagę i udaremnić cały mój plan. – Niech się pan nie obawia – zapewniłam go. – Tak prędko nie wróci. Wiem, u kogo jest. – Pani wie? – zdziwił się. – Tak. Jest u pewnego pana, na którego poluje. Nie wiem tylko, czy na niego, czy na jego miliony. Pan Fred zamyślił się, przerwał robotę i zerknąwszy na mnie, powiedział: – Rozumiem. To o niego pani chodzi. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że powiedział to smutnym głosem. Toteż zaśmiałam się: – Ależ uchowaj Boże. Mogę tego pana ofiarować jej gratis z opakowaniem. Podniósł się i spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością. – To bardzo ładnie ze strony pani. Już teraz nie miałam wątpliwości, że zależy mu na mnie. Gdy znowu pochylił się nad swoją dziurką w podłodze, pogłaskałam go po głowie. Miał włosy trochę szorstkie, ale suche i przyjemne w dotyku: – Tak się pan trudzi – powiedziałam. Pobladł z lekka i widocznie wahał się, czy na mój awans nie odpowiedzieć w sposób agresywny, lecz opanował się i zauważył tylko: – Gdyby ten trud nie był moim obowiązkiem, podjąłbym się go z przyjemnością i tak, gdyż trud ten jest dla pani. Po pauzie zaś dodał: – Nie wiem wprawdzie, dlaczego interesuje się pani tą podejrzaną damą, do jakiego celu pani dąży, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że chciałbym zrobić wszystko, by ułatwić pani jej zamiary. – Pan jest bardzo... Pan jest wyjątkowo miły. W tej właśnie chwili powzięłam postanowienie: powiem mu wszystko. Gdy wyraziłam chęć wyznania mu prawdy, przerwał swoje zajęcie i usiedliśmy na kanapie. Systematycznie i dokładnie punkt po punkcie opowiedziałam mu historię od pierwszego listu miss Normann aż do ostatniego dnia przed jego przyjazdem. Na zakończenie dodałam: – Rozumie pan, że nie podejmowałabym tych wszystkich kroków, gdyby nie względy rodzinne i towarzyskie. Gdyby nie opinia, z którą muszę się liczyć. – No i gdyby nie mąż – wtrącił – którego by pani musiała utracić. Spojrzałam nań ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Czyż naprawdę może pan przypuszczać, że jakakolwiek kobieta, posiadająca poczucie własnej godności, przywiązywałaby wartość do człowieka, który ją tak haniebnie zawiódł?... A gdyby nawet. Czy może pan sobie wyobrazić, że po ujawnieniu takiego stanu rzeczy można dla danego człowieka żywić te same uczucia co przedtem?... Moje słowa na panu Fredzie zrobiły duże wrażenie, powiedział jednak krótko: – Rozumiem panią. – Więc zdaje pan sobie sprawę, co przeżywałam i co przeżywam?... Może pan sobie wyobrazić, że codziennie drżałam na myśl, że ta tajemnica stanie się własnością publiczną. Ze dotrze do kogoś niedyskretnego, kto rozplotkuje ją grzebiąc tym samym moją opinię, zadając śmiertelny cios mojej ambicji, memu honorowi... Spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zwierzała się pani z tym nikomu. – Oczywiście nikomu. Pan jest pierwszym i jedynym, komu mogę w zupełności zaufać. Komu nawet muszę zaufać, gdyż potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy, skazana na samotne wysiłki w tej tak trudnej dla mnie sprawie. Pan Fred zmarszczył brwi. – Dziękuję pani. I mogę pani zaręczyć słowem van Hobbena, że absolutnie nikt nie dowie się ode mnie ani słowa. Proszę mi też wierzyć, że od tej chwili pomagam pani nie jako płatny funkcjonariusz brukselskiego biura detektywów, lecz jako dżentelmen, który uważa za swój obowiązek pomóc kobiecie. Wyciągnęłam doń obie ręce gestem podziękowania. Ujął je mocno i podniósł do ust. Nie mogłam wątpić, że posunąłby się dalej, lecz w jego naturze widocznie leżała nieśmiałość lub też przyczyną jego powściągliwości był młody wiek i mały zasób doświadczenia. Z tym większą za to gorliwością zabrał się natychmiast do wiercenia tej swojej dziury w podłodze. Świder już się zagłębiał na dobre dziesięć centymetrów, więc zaniepokojona zapytałam Freda: – Czy nie obawia się pan, że ostrze tego narzędzia przebije tynk sufitu na dole i zasypie tam podłogę? Wówczas na nic się cała robota nie zdała. Wystarczy miss Normann spojrzeć do góry, by nabrać podejrzenia, że ktoś z piętra wyżej chce ją podsłuchać czy podglądać. Zaśmiał się swobodnie. – Niech się pani nie obawia. Na to mamy swoje sposoby. Po pierwsze, wszystko dokładnie wymierzyłem. Borowana przeze mnie dziura wypadnie akurat między lampami żyrandola. – A tynk? – Zabezpieczyłem. Do tego celu istnieją specjalne plastry. Ani okruszyna tynku nie spadnie na podłogę. Zresztą mam już wprawę. – Często pan takie rzeczy robił? – zapytałam zaintrygowana. Skinął głową. – O, tak. Wiele razy. Nie jest to zapewne zajęcie najodpowiedniejsze dla dżentelmena, ale ponieważ przeważnie chodzi właśnie o obronę czyjegoś honoru lub czyjejś czci, czyjegoś majątku lub czyichś praw, pocieszam się tym, że cel uświęca środki. – A gdyby pana przyłapano na tym? – Ha – zaśmiał się. – Wówczas byłbym narażony na wielkie przykrości. Przede wszystkim zarząd hotelu, później policja... Musiałbym się gęsto tłumaczyć. Machnął ręką i dodał: – Posiedziałbym też pewno parę dni w areszcie, aż do wyjaśnienia sprawy. – Doprawdy, naraża się pan dla mnie na tak straszne rzeczy... – Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Przerwał borowanie i dając mi ręką znak, bym się nie odzywała, przyłożył ucho do dziury. – Nie. Zdawało mi się tylko. Do wieczora wszystko będzie gotowe. Założy się mikrofon, wzmacniający dźwięki, będzie pani mogła wygodnie, siedząc tu na kanapie ze słuchawkami na uszach, słuchać tego, co się dzieje na dole, jak audycji radiowej. – To nadzwyczajne! A czy również można będzie widzieć? – To byłoby znacznie trudniejsze i wymagałoby dłuższych zabiegów. Nie mam zresztą ze sobą odpowiedniego aparaciku, skonstruowanego na zasadzie peryskopu. Uważam jednak, że świetnie się bez tego obejdziemy, gdy podzielimy role. W wypadku, gdy będzie nam zależało na stwierdzeniu, kto jest u tej pani, pani może słuchać tutaj, a ja zejdę o piętro niżej i zobaczę, kto od niej wychodzi. Czyż mogłam mu nie przyznać, że jest genialny? Z przyjemnością zostałabym u niego dłużej, ale zaczęło mnie niepokoić, dlaczego ta wydra nie wraca. O czym oni ze sobą mogą tak długo rozmawiać? Chyba Toto opowiada jej o swojej stajni wyścigowej. W każdym razie należało to sprawdzić. Teraz jednak nie chciałam bynajmniej spotkać jej u Tota. Przeczekałam jeszcze kilka minut i pożegnałam się z panem Fredena, obiecując, że będę z nim w kontakcie telefonicznym. W lecznicy dowiedziałam się, że ta pani wyszła już przed godziną. Widok Tota wprawił mnie w zdumienie: wstał już z łóżka i siedział w szlafroku na fotelu. W wazonie, oczywiście, były świeże kwiaty. Ona tymi kwiatami tak go rozpuści, że będzie mu się naprawdę zdawało, że na nie zasługuje. Ode mnie nigdy nie dostał najmniejszego kwiatka. Dawałam mu wyłącznie krawaty, i to tylko po to, by ustrzec się przed jego straszliwym gustem. Potrafił czasem zjawić się publicznie w takim krawacie, że wstyd mi było z nim siedzieć przy jednym stoliku. Był w wyśmienitym humorze i przyjął mnie z taką zadowoloną z siebie swobodą, że wyglądało to chwilami na pobłażliwość. Myślałam, że pęknę ze śmiechu. Po tym jednym poznałabym zawsze, że była u niego jakaś kobieta. Byle sukcesik u byle baby wprawia go w to poczucie pewności siebie, utwierdza go w idiotycznym przekonaniu, że jest donżuanem, któremu żadna się nie oprze, o którego względy zabiegają wszystkie. Oczywiście udałam, że tego wszystkiego nie dostrzegam. By mu z lekka dać po nosie, zaczęłam opowiadać, że spotkałam hrabiego Batiglioni i że spędziłam z nim całe przedpołudnie. Toto zawsze był o niego zazdrosny. Batiglioni nie tylko bowiem jest prawie tak bogaty jak on, ale w dodatku spokrewniony z domem sabaudzkim. Obaj nie znosili się zawsze wzajemnie i cięli się przy każdym spotkaniu, przy czym górą był zawsze Włoch, o wiele przewyższając Tota nie tylko inteligencją i dowcipem, ale i znawstwem zarówno koni, jak i myślistwa. – Był niezwykle miły – powiedziałam. – Wyraził nawet chęć poduczenia cię automobilizmu. Toto poczerwieniał. – Ten mydłek?!... Mnie?!... On sam nie ma pojęcia o prowadzeniu wozu. – No, tak. Możliwe. A jednak ma pierwszą nagrodę za wyścig alpejski i nigdy dotychczas nie miał katastrofy... – Tak ci powiedział? – wybuchnął Toto. – Więc kłamie. Bezczelnie kłamie. W 1929 roku podczas rajdu sycylijskiego wyskoczył z szosy i rozbił wóz na miazgę. – Ale nic mu się nie stało. – Każdy bałwan ma szczęście. – Doprawdy, Toto – powiedziałam karcąco – to nieładnie z twojej strony czyjś talent i umiejętności nazywać szczęściem. Tak samo mówiłeś, że Batiglioni tylko dzięki szczęściu zajął przed trzema laty drugie miejsce w Rallye Monte Carlo. Wtedy, gdyś ty odpadł już na drugim etapie. Powinieneś być mu wdzięczny, że zgadza się udzielić ci kilku lekcji. To zresztą jest taki miły pan. Toto z wysiłkiem panował nad sobą. Ponieważ jednak wiedziałam, że jest zbyt dobrze wychowany, by wybuchnąć, dokuczyłam mu jeszcze paru drobiazgami. Potem dopiero zapytałam, jak się czuje i kiedy mu doktor pozwoli opuścić lecznicę. Okazało się, że już nazajutrz miał się przenieść do siebie. – W domu ci będzie wygodniej – przyznałam. – A jakże się miewa miss Normann? Wzruszył ramionami. – Skądże ja mogę wiedzieć? – Ach, więc nie osobiście przyniosła ci te kwiaty? Przełknął ślinę i mruknął: – Nie. Przysłała mi. A zresztą, czy wyobrażasz sobie, że tylko od niej mogę otrzymywać kwiaty? Ty nigdy mnie nie doceniałaś. Przeszyłam go wzrokiem. – Ależ przeciwnie. Przypomnij sobie, że święcie wierzyłam w to, żeś własnoręcznie zabił te dwa tygrysy, których skóry wiszą w twoim gabinecie na wsi. I wierzyłabym w to do dziś dnia, gdybym przypadkiem nie znalazła na nich od spodu stempla fabrycznego, bo... – Tsss... Tsss... Ciszej. Po co, na miłość boską, tak głośno mówisz – jęknął Toto. – Czy chcesz, żeby ktoś usłyszał? Zależy ci na tym, by mnie skompromitować?! – Ależ bynajmniej, mój drogi. Nie chcę cię ani skompromitować, ani ośmieszyć. A najlepszy dowód masz w tym, że dotychczas nikomu o tym nie wspomniałam ani słowem. Na słowie „dotychczas” położyłam lekki nacisk, wystarczająco jednak dostrzegalny, by Toto skurczył się w sobie ze strachu. Niech wie, że musi się ze mną liczyć. Stał się od razu niesłychanie serdeczny i nadskakujący. Na te zabiegi patrzyłam z obrzydzeniem. Nie upadłam jeszcze tak nisko, by zależało mi na wymuszonych względach. Po kwadransie pożegnałam go i wróciłam do domu. Jacka zastałam zdenerwowanego i przygnębionego. Podejrzewałam od razu, że musi być to związane z tą wstrętną kobietą. Ponieważ jednak na moje pytanie odpowiedział wykrętem, że miał pewne przykrości w biurze, zrezygnowałam z dalszych indagacyj. I tak wkrótce o wszystkim będę wiedziała. Jestem zadowolona, że opowiedziałam całą sprawę panu Fredowi. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpię, że nikomu nie zdradzi mojej tajemnicy. Do tego ustępu pamiętnika p. Renowickiej muszę dodać małe sprostowanie. Prawdopodobnie wskutek złej pamięci zapewniała ona p. van Hobbena o wyjątkowości zaufania, jakim go darzy. W istocie tajemnicę swą zwierzyła nie tylko p. Albinowi Niementowskiemu i mnie, ale jeszcze kilku osobom. Przekonałem się o tym osobiście w owym właśnie czasie. Po mieście bowiem przebąkiwano tu i ówdzie, że p. Jacek Renowicki jest zamieszany w jakąś sprawę o bigamię. Nawet Janusz Minkiewicz, najznakomitszy satyryk wśród plotkarzy i plotkarz wśród satyryków, pytał mnie, czy nie warto by na ten temat napisać fraszki do „Szpilek”. Oczywiście odradziłem mu. Ale to już nie należy do rzeczy. Na usprawiedliwienie małej nieprawdomówności p. Renowickiej znajduję to, że znając p. van Hobbena stosunkowo mało, tym niewinnym kłamstwem chciała zjednać go sobie i zachęcić do udzielenia jej pomocy. (Przypisek T.D.M.) Już o dwunastej rano byłam w „Bristolu” u pana Freda. Instalacja była gotowa. Wchodząc do pokoju nikt by się nie domyślił, że istnieje w nim ta cała maszyneria. Spod dywanu wystawał tylko mały kawałeczek drucika. Pan Fred zaraz przyczepił doń inny drucik i podał mi słuchawkę. To było fenomenalne! Najwyraźniej usłyszałam kroki i nuconą z cicha piosenkę: „Bei mir bist du schoen”, odgłos przesuwanych krzeseł, skrzypienie szaf. Widocznie ubierała się. Fred stał przede mną i z zadowoleniem przyglądał się wrażeniu, jakie uwydatniło się na mojej twarzy. Już chciałam odłożyć słuchawki, gdy usłyszałam dzwonek telefonu i jej „hallo”. Mówiła po francusku z kimś, kogo nazywała „mon cher monsieur”. Ze zdawkowych i krótkich jej odezwań się niepodobna było wywnioskować, o czym mówią. Wyglądało jednak na to, jakby od kogoś przyjmowała wskazówki czy dyspozycje. Rzecz musiała dotyczyć spraw handlowych, gdyż padały takie słowa jak „ładunek” itp. Rozmowa zresztą trwała zaledwie dwie czy trzy minuty. Później do moich uszu doleciał szelest papieru, po chwili zaś pukanie do drzwi. Musiała zadzwonić na służbę. Nie omyliłam się. Powiedziała po angielsku: – Proszę zaraz wysłać tę depeszę. Następnie na dole zapanowała cisza. Odłożyłam słuchawki i powtórzyłam panu Fredowi wszystko, co słyszałam, dodając: – To bardzo prawdopodobne, że ona zajmuje się przemycaniem narkotyków. – Nie jestem jeszcze zupełnie o tym przekonany – odpowiedział po chwili wahania – mam jednak nadzieję, że wkrótce zdobędziemy konkretniejsze wiadomości. – Dzięki pańskiemu świetnemu pomysłowi z tym aparatem. Co za znakomity wynalazek! Słyszy się nie tylko każde słowo, ale każdy szelest. Skinął głową. – Zastosowałem wzmacniacz dźwięków własnego pomysłu. Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że moja sąsiadka z dołu widocznie nie podejrzewa wcale istnienia tego podsłuchu. W przeciwnym razie byłaby ostrożniejsza w telefonicznej rozmowie. – Czy było w niej aż coś tak ważnego? – zaciekawiłam się. – Oczywiście. Ta pani podaje się przecież za turystkę. Tymczasem wiemy już teraz, że ma jakieś kontakty i że zajmuje się jakimiś sprawami nie mającymi z turystyka nic wspólnego. Zapisał sobie coś w notesie i powiedział: – Dziś miss Normann otrzymała dwa listy. Gdy wyjdzie, zajrzę znowu do jej pokoju. Przypuszczam jednak, że listy niszczy natychmiast po przeczytaniu. Ale zastanawiałem się nad pani sytuacją i doszedłem do pewnych wniosków. Otóż wydaje mi się sprawą bardzo skomplikowaną cała historia małżeństwa między mężem pani a tą damą. Zwłaszcza pojąć nie mogę, dlaczego nowojorski adwokat nie umie odszukać tego urzędu stanu cywilnego, gdzie małżeństwo zostało zawarte. O ile wiem, pod tym względem w Ameryce panują wzorowe porządki. Obawiam się, że w tym właśnie punkcie tkwi jakaś zagadka. – Jakieś nowe niebezpieczeństwo? – Przeciwnie, raczej zasadzka, która się da zdemaskować, zanim stanie się groźna. – Mój Boże, co za szczęście, że spotkałam właśnie pana. Teraz już wierzę, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. Tak bardzo jestem panu wdzięczna, że uściskałabym pana, panie Fredzie. Zaczerwienił się troszkę, lecz zdobył się na odwagę i usiadł przy mnie, mówiąc: – A co pani zrobi, jeżeli będę się domagał tej gratyfikacji? Zaśmiałam się: – Będę próbowała targów. Może dojdziemy do jakiegoś kompromisu. Na przykład, o taki siostrzany pocałunek w czoło. To powiedziawszy ujęłam jego twarz w obie ręce i dotknęłam ustami czoła. Tu muszę ostrzec każdą kobietę, która znajdzie się w podobnym położeniu, a będzie miała do czynienia z niedoświadczonym młodzieńcem. Pan Fred nagle tak machnął głową, że nosem bardzo boleśnie uderzył mnie w podbródek. Oczywiście w tych warunkach, chociaż dopiął swego i pocałował mnie w usta, pocałunek ten nie sprawił przyjemności ani mnie, ani – jak mogę sądzić – jemu. Przez dobrych kilka minut rozcierał sobie biedak nos, a ja przyglądałam mu się w oczekiwaniu, że zacznie puchnąć. Oboje pokryliśmy incydent niezbyt naturalnym śmiechem. W każdym razie siedzieliśmy teraz przytuleni do siebie i nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że już po chwili ta bliskość zaczęła działać na pana Freda. W słuchawkach jednak rozległ się znowu szmer i przyłożyliśmy je do uszu. Miss Normann musiała tymczasem wyjść, gdyż dobiegały do nas odgłosy sprzątania. Zamieniliśmy jeszcze kilka zdań i zaczęłam żegnać się. Przy pożegnaniu, widocznie speszony niedawnym niepowodzeniem, nie próbował już mnie pocałować. Jednak brak doświadczenia u mężczyzny – to naprawdę poważny mankament.